


in all things, by all things, with all things

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Judaism, Kashrut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Roman doesn't keep kosher anymore.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	in all things, by all things, with all things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He who sees the bloom alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854195) by [purplejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejabberwock/pseuds/purplejabberwock). 



> _please_ read [Thy word is a lamp](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486823), I binge read all of it this morning and sobbed my eyes out
> 
> Title and prayer are from Birkat Hamazon, the grace after meals.

When Marisbury was director, Roman kept kosher.

The kitchen was always well-stocked, if heavily favoring unperishables over fresh food. Staff chose their own meals, and Roman followed the rules he always had without thinking about them.

He can’t say if that was being observant. He just did what he always did, because it was easier than deciding how he felt about it.

Olga didn’t change anything in food preparation when she was head. But then came the Incineration of Humanity, and resources became far more scarce. Meals were whatever the staff member (or Servant) made, and when one of the Celts brought back a boar to roast, Roman ate the same as anyone else.

The preservation of life comes before all else, that you should live by His commandments and not die because of them. Roman understands that. He also understands that if he were to say anything to anyone, people would go out of their way to make accommodations for him. Emiya’s pride as a chef would insist on making him something kosher even if he had to make Roman an entirely separate meal.

That would be wasteful to their food stores and potentially dangerous, Roman convinces himself, because there is no rabbinical provision for breaking halacha because you don’t want to be a bother to anyone. Once again, it’s easier not to look too closely within.

“Blessed are You, Lord our God, Creator of the universe, who feeds the entire world through Your goodness, with kindness and graciousness…”


End file.
